Rupture
by Demolishing.-.Priestess
Summary: After all, love was a fleeting concept. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS X HIATUS!
1. Chapter one

**A /N- I've been toying with this idea for quite some time and initially it was suppose to be a one shot to distract me from all the stress caused by my college prep exams. I've penned down something after such a long time (5 years) so it may be crappy but yeah!****It's high school AU with all my favourite characters added in the mix. Constructive criticism, positive feedback and reviews are very much welcomed; flames and character/pairing bashing not so much.**

**I don't own Naruto just my unrealistic ideas!**

_Chapter one: Welcome to Konoha high _

Umino Iruka stood transfixed for the seventh time during the day as he overlooked the mess, the absolute mess the students had created out of the cafeteria. Tables were upturned, dishes laid broken and the once pristine white victorian walls were covered with Monday's lunch menu! And was that graffiti on the floor done with MacCheese? He looked towards his assistant with a pleading look as she gracefully walked through the mess.

He crossed his breath hoping that the conclusion would be different this time around ."Please don't tell me it's them again."

Kato Shizune looked towards her boss with dismay. It was sad how much the said man did to keep the School going smoothly but sadly his efforts to keep trouble out of the way was just not working out.

"It's them again. The majority of the students joined the fray but it was that bunch of hooligans responsible for the initiation."

Iruka sighted as he ran his hand through his hair. He was getting too old for this job.

"You sure?" He asked wearily.

"Of course I am! I checked the camera TWICE! Headmaster, you know as well as the rest of the staff that those brats are the reason why this school is going to hell and back" Shizune hotly professed.

She had enough! She was only hired a week prior and she had have enough of these brats. She wanted to throttle each one of them and it was only Monday! The start of the week, how was she going to survive with these rich brats around! She should have listened to Anko and never applied for this stupid job!

Sure, Konoha High was the most prestigious school in Japan, hell even in the east Asia but the kids weren't. Sure, the likes of Orochimaru, Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi were the proud alumni but the majority of the students from this shit hole weren't going anywhere as great as it's predecessors. One had be either very smart, downright a genius to get in or filthy rich and even the devil knew that majority of these trolls were from the later category.

"I guess it's time to inform the cleaning facility." Iruka resigned.

"Cleaning facility? Headmaster this is not the job for cleaning facility! The amount of damage the kids have done doesn't need some cleaning. You need to refurnish! How could you let this vandalism go uncheck?" Shizune shouted at the weary headmaster.

Iruka sighted as he glanced at his pissed off assistant. "What's do you suggest?"

Shizune adjusted her chic red glasses as she divulged her idea. "Call the entire Konoha 11 group in the office."

Iruka looked again at the poorly drawn graffiti. He wondered if he really looked as disfigured as he was drawn, with MacCheese nevertheless. He closed his eyes taking a deep breathe. He could feel a massive headache knocking the very bones of his cranium. It was going to be a very long day.

**XOXO **

Uzumaki Naruto was having the time of his life as he found there group seated in front of Iruka-sensei and the new brunette. Was she an assistant or something? Her face reminded of his mother's fiery red hair. She looked weird as if she was constipated. He mentally giggled patting himself on his back as he jotted it down to tell Kakashi and Obito. He was going to have so much fun with them! Obito and he could pull pranks on his dad easily as Kakashi was always there to outwit him! And on good days even mom joined the fray! It was blond vs blond!

The brunette sharp voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you even listening?" The woman barked looking at the bunch of teenagers.

Naruto shifted in his seat, giving himself a better angle to watch what his friends were up to. He had to stifle another laugh as he looked at his friends.

The entire Konoha 11 sported varying degrees of boredom. Sasuke looked impassive as ever with a bit of panic as Sakura inched her chair closer to him. There was Kiba who had a wolfish grin on his face as he kept looking at the assistant's leg. Ten Ten was toying with her Kunai necklace while Temari glared at a sleeping Shikamaru. Gaara and Neji had their mask of indifference on while Ino looked as if she was nursing a hangover. In his not so humble opinion, Hinata was the only one who even bothered looking ashamed and was even pretending to listen to whatever bull the brunette lady was sprouting.

Naruto blushed as his stomach rumbled making everyone sans Shikamaru glare at him.

"Ah! I'm hungry, dattebayo!" He scratched his his head awkwardly.

"Of course you are! The food that you were supposed to eat went into graffiti!" Shizune shouted as the headmaster hid his face remembering the said work.

"Chill out, lady. It's not as if anyone eats that shit." Kiba replied as the rest of the group mummered in agreement.

"Do you even listen? It's not about how the food tastes but what you've done! Wasting resources and vandalising school property. Do I need to remind you Mr Inuzuka that you spray painted male genital on the notice board down the sixth floor corridor?!"

Kiba blinked owlishly. "Male genital? Oh, you mean a dick! Hell yeah that was awesome!"

Shizune bit back a groan as she watched Kiba fist bump with Naruto as if he's done a good deed.

"This behaviour is atrocious! You people not only do property damage but you are skipping classes and failing subjects! This is a school not your playhouse!" Shizune's nostrils flared as she inhaled some much needed oxygen. Damn it, she was going to have a stress induced stroke because of them!She could see the Nara waking up as he finally looked up only to mutter those damn eleven letters that she hated almost as much as the eleven of them.

"Troublesome."

The group looked at each other when Sabaku Gaara's voice echoed.

"So how much do we need to pay?"

**XOXO **

Yamanaka Ino was having a bad day, scratch that, she was having a super bad day. It seemed like the upper echelon of some divine power hated her. Not only she had a pounding headache but the entirety of Konoha 11 were summoned for some stupid shit that she had no role in. One look at the grinning duo of pranksters and she immediately knew who were responsible for this latest stunt she had found herself roped in. Another wave of nausea hit her system as she massaged her forehead. Damn it! Shouldn't have consumed so much shit, Ino thought as bit back a groan remembering yesterday night's event. She frowned looking at Kiba and Naruto as she tried in vain to shake her nausea off. Those idiots had taken as many drinks as she had if not more but were completely sober. No stupid hangover for them. Ino grunted as she watched the agitated head secretary. She wasn't in the mood for this! She wanted to pop some advil and sleep the hangover off not pretend to care about some stupid food fight! She snuck another glance at their little group when she saw Sakura inching her chair closer to the Uchiha. Bile rose as she saw the guy do nothing to ward the pinkette off. Figures, she rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to Shizune who was berating Kiba. She was tired of the righteous crap talk and maybe when she was in a better mood she would be inclined to give a damn about whatever was going on but today wasn't that lucky day. She met Gaara's piercing gaze and shook Shikamaru from his nap. That lazy bum! How did he managed to take a nap with all screeching going on was a mystery.

"Five minutes more" he groaned trying to readjust himself in a comfortable position.

Ino's scowl deepened as she shifted closer to him. She could see Gaara nodding as she yanked her best friend's arm breaking his stupor.

Shikamaru yawned as his brown orbs looked at the scene with dismay. "Troublesome"

Shikamaru's words were enough to snap everyone's attention back as Gaara made the final call.

"So how much do we need to pay?"

She grinned as he pulled out his Amex and the others followed suit. Ino pulled her custom Louis Vuitton up as she ignored the blatantly gaping secretary and started digging her handbag for her beloved Amex. Her Knight in the shiny black armor! She frowned as she tried looking for her card. Did she keep it somewhere else? Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried remembering the last time she used it.

"Got maxed out again, Ino-pig?" Sakura playful voice echoed as the said girl fished her card from her Prada.

"Shut it forehead! I don't remember where my card is."

Sakura bristled at the forehead comment and fired."Of course you can't with that pretty little head as yours!"

"Well we all can't have foreheads as big as yours anyway! So shut that big mouth of yours and let me fucking remember where I put it!" Ino shot back as she tried remembering. She had paid for the drinks with the said card and had upon reaching she had tossed her stuff immediately opting to flee towards the toilet before she choked on her own vomit and had eventually fell asleep on the floor. She groaned remembering how late she was and had madly dashed for school grabbing her monetary empty handbag. She really was officially never drinking again.

"I forgot it" She said slumping back in her chair.

Hinata looked up and gave a comforting smile. "It's okay. Just hand another card."

"I forgot that too. My handbag's empty. No money, none, na-da!" Ino grinned.

Hinata smiled as she passed her card toward Temari who had taken it upon herself to collect everyone's cards."It's okay. I'll"

Whatever Hinata was about to say was cut off by Sasuke's monotonous voice. "I'll pay."

Ino whipped her head up and glared towards the approaching boy. How dare he! Righteous indication ran through her as she met his haughty gaze. Like hell she would take his help!

"No" She crosses her arms under her bosom and raised her chin up.

Sasuke's eyes hardened upon the rejection. "Don't be childish, Yamanaka. Just take it."

" Hinata didn't I say no just right now? Tell the bastard what no means, will ya." Ino whipped her head towards Hinata smacking Sasuke with her ponytail.

Hinata blanched looking towards the scene. Sasuke looked as if he was growing angrier with every passing minute. She inched back almost colliding with Naruto.

"N..Naruto- Kun!" She blushed scarlet as Naruto's arms steadied her. He flashed her his foxy grin and pulled away as rest of the group approached.

" Troublesome" Shikamaru sighted as he dug his hands back into the uniform pockets.

"Shika!"Ino flunked herself ignoring the venomous glares pointed at her. She grinned a cheshire grin as she peered at his weary face. "Pay for me?"

Shikamaru flickered his gaze towards Temari's hardened face and then towards blond pressed by his side. He felt the Uchiha glare at him and sighted. "Ino you are too troublesome."

Ino batted her eyes and pouted. "Please?"

Shikamaru nodded as he gave his card to Temari who viciously snatched it scratching his hand in the process. Ino raised her brow as she detached herself from Shikamaru. Temari looked pissed but Sasuke looked downright murderous. She mentally grinned Team Ino – 1 and Team Sasuke – 0.

Temari dumped all the cards on the Headmaster's desk. "Charge whatever you want and return it by the end of the day." She huffed moodily before grabbing her things and strutted out of the office closely followed by Shikamaru.

"That's our queue." Ten Ten mock saluted before pulling Hinata with her as Neji trailed behind.

"I have this awesome idea for our next collaboration!" Kiba exclaimed

Naruto's gleaming eyes snapped . "Then let's discuss it asap, dattebayo ! Better discuss it while having ramen. Gaara! Sasuke-Teme join in! So long Iruka- sensei!" He pulled an impassive Gaara and a reluctant Sasuke out with him.

"Well, I look like crap. Need some medication. Bye!" Ino shot out of the office waving merrily.

Iruka looked towards his shell shocked secretary who gaped openly where the group had been arguing minutes ago. She glanced towards the pile of black credit cards and back towards the empty chairs with a bewildered look. He remembered his first week in this school as well. He could exactly picture what Ms. Shizune was thinking. Spoilt. Disrespectful. Unbelievable.

"Welcome to Konoha high."

**XOXO **

**DRUMROLLS**

**And there's chapter one! Who sympathies with poor Shizune and Iruka? Not me for sure. These spoilt kids are so not going to be unchecked for long! Tell me what you think guys! Oh and a little hint on what's going to come! These little troublemakers are going to meet there match!****Did ****you guys ever initiated/participated in a massive food fight or did some cool graffiti?****Read and review my pumpkins!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Things are going go down and heavy.**

**Any labels mentioned belongs solely to companies with their copyright.**

**I don't own Naruto just my unrealistic ideas**.

_Chapter two_

Yamanaka Ino fought every instinct born out of pride, every instinct that told her to throttle the woman straddling that man infront of her. How dare she come in front of her. She would kill her along with that man and his purple haired menace.

" Oh! Ino darling we were just talking about you!" Yamanaka Sayuri's word rang out as she shifted herself from a brunette man's lap. " Come here darling!"

Ino scoffed as she made her way towards the sunbeds around the pool. She glanced towards the man and cringed. There was no way she was partaking in their frivolous talk today. Her hangover was better but she wasn't doing this. As she neared the sunbed she could see the purple haired menace of her life. Her blood boiled as the girl smugly looked towards her. Ino swallow her distaste as she met her mother's eyes. "You called mother?"

Sayuri smoothly lifted herself off and plopped down on a spare bed giggling and lacing her fingers with the man. "Your late darling! Genma and I were so worried! You even came late last night and didn't even had breakfast before leaving."

Ino mentally rolled her eyes. Since when did Genma much less her own mother cared about her wellbeing. She bit back a sarcastic jab as she bowed. " I am sorry for making you worry mother. Shiranui -San as well."

The man, Shiranui Genma looked up towards the blond and grinned. " It's okay, Ino. It was probably very good that you were out. Sayuri and I had a very good night."

Ino bit her lip as she saw those two share a kiss. She wanted to go away. She wanted to go so fucking far away from both of them. She wanted her daddy. She wanted her daddy to be here and make everything better. She didn't want her so called mother and her stupid boyfriend asking her where she was! She wanted her dad to be asking her. Whenever she was late or had a hangover her dad would berate her but after all the yelling he was the one who would soothe her and tuck her in. She blinked back tears as the others looked towards her.

" I heard your little group got in trouble again. That's unacceptable as a Yamanaka much less from the heiress, Ino! You're giving us bad press! Bad press! "

Her mother's scathing words hit the mark. Bad press. It was always about her fucking image! She remembered how she would tackle her dad in a big hug and tell him about the latest stunt the entirety of Konoha 11 had found themselves in. He would laugh at her stories and tell her his escapades with Shikamaru's dad.

"….and reputation isn't doing well. This is the third time in the month and it's only fifteenth of the month!"

Ino focused back on the current situation. She wanted to tell her mother to fuck off and storm away, the old Ino would have done exactly that but after her father's death and living with her mother, she had realised that throwing a temper tantrum would not help her. She narrowed her eyes toward Ami and knew who was responsible for the slip up. The said purple haired troll snorted and giggled as if she had accomplished a great lot of something.

"I assure you mother it was a harmless prank pulled by Naruto and Kiba."

"Harmless! The whole cafeteria was destroyed! Destroyed! I tell you!" Ami shouted dramatically as she tossed her sunglasses away.

"It's was certainly little by our standard. You would know if you were one of us, Ami. Things such as these are happening since we were in elementary school. Though you wouldn't know since mother got you accepted this year." Ino shot back.

Ami's cheeks reddened with anger as she glared at Ino. She stood up and came face to face with the said blond. Jabbing her finger she spat. " What's that suppose to mean?!"

Ino smiled sweetly as she flipped her hair. "Exactly what you heard. Is your IQ as low as your standards?"

"How dare you little spoilt girl! Daddy! Say something!" Ami shouted at her father as she glared vehemently.

Genma quickly stood up and approached his daughter. " This is unacceptable behaviour, Sayuri. I've been noticing Ino since Ami and I moved in the manor. She's been against us the entire time. I can take her being disrespectful towards me but not my daughter. I guess we should move back to our apartment."

"N..No! Absolutely not! I love you, Genma! You can't leave me! Ino apologise right now!" Sayuri half shouted at Ino as she grabbed Genma's arm.

Ino blew her bangs as she looked towards her hysterical mother. Trust her mother to proclaim her love for some man but towards her own child, she was nothing but disinterested. Icy blue orbs looked apathetic as two letters spilled out. "No"

" That's what I am talking about, love. This girl is out of hand! She doesn't even respect you! Her own mother! How do you think she'll ever respect me as her father?" Genma said looking at Sayuri's furious face.

Ino stood frozen. Her father? How dare he call himself that. No one could take that title away from her daddy. No one. Hatred and anger flooded her veins as her gaze snapped back towards the man. How dare him call himself her father.

She took a step towards them and lowly spat. " Listen Shiranui , don't ever dare to call your self my father. You will never ever be my father!"

Sayuri took a step forward as she yelled. " He is going to be my husband. MY HUSBAND! So he'll be your father and Ami will be your sister!"

"He will never be my father or that bitch my sister! I have only one parent and that is Yamanaka Inochi!" Ino shouted.

Sayuri's eye hardened. " Inochi is dead! It's been two fucking years! He isn't coming back, Ino. I am your only parent. Not some dead man!"

Smack. The sound of the glass table breaking ricochet through the lawn. The maids flocking the gardens looked petrified as Ino threw the table. Hard. Spat like these were common occurrence in the Yamanaka household but their deceased master's name was forbidden near the Young mistress. They watched in horror as the girl looked towards her mother with such hate.

"Don't you dare speak about him, you insolent woman."

"I am your mother, Ino! You will respect me! "

Ino's deranged laughter echoed as she looked towards Sayuri with dead eyes. " What mother leaves their newborn child? You never contacted me! Never! Fifteen years of no contact and after daddy's death you show your face! How dare you pull the mother card! You didn't care. You still don't care!"

Sayuri took a step back. She bristled as she weakly shot back. " That's not true! I care that's why I'm here. Your my daughter."

"Then where we're you for all these years?"

"I wasn't ready to be a mother! You don't know what I went through!"

"I don't know what you went through? Don't fucking make me laugh! You ran away after giving birth to me, didn't you? I read your fucking file! You gambled all the money and sent divorce papers! You demanded money and when daddy shot you down you fucking sold your fake sob story to tabloids! You talk about bad press when you are a walking scandal!"

Ino stumbled catching herself by the sunbed as her cheek exploded with pain. She cradled her throbbing face as she looked up.

Sayuri glared at her with anger shimmering in her brown eyes."Inochi has really spoilt you. I am marrying and we will all be a family. I don't need your acceptance, Ino. I am your mother and you'll do as I say." Sayuri declared.

Ino stood up resolutely as she stared at the trio, her gaze fluttering toward the three of them. Her mother looked angry, Genma looked contented and Ami looked as if Christmas had come early.

Ami put her hands on Ino's shoulder. Her voice in a patronising tone. " Well all be one happy family, Ino! Aren't you exited?"

Ino harshly flipped Ami's hands. " Fuck you."

Before anyone could say anything she pushed Ami into the pool and took off towards the driveway; her heels clicking harshly down the pavement.

"Come back right this instant, Ino!" Her mother's voice rang as she opened her car. She could hear Ami screeching and Genma's shout for help. The engine roared as she took off. They could all go and fuck themselves.

**XOXO**

Sakura giggled happily as she plopped another chocolate in her mouth. The pristine white couch had numerous bags lying. The manager had sent another model in the private room reserved just for her and she wasn't disappointed. Jade eyes devoured the iconic Claudia Schiffer Versace dress. She signaled the model to come forward as she meticulously studied the finer work on the dress. The fabric was dreamy and so was the dress. It was perfect for the upcoming nuptials of Obito and Rin. She would outstage everyone! Sakura frowned as she gently bit into her belgian chocolate, she didn't want to steal the bride's thunder. She really liked Rin, the woman was awesome and she really really didn't want any bad blood between them but the dress was simply too irresistible. Well, Rin was going to be an Uchiha and that too from the main branch. There was no way even one of the most iconic dresses could overshadow that. According to Vogue Insider, no stones were left upturned and Uchiha Mikoto was on a war path to make her nephew's wedding a royal affair. There was no way anyone could upstage Rin on her wedding day, Sakura reasoned with herself.

"These Jimmy Cho's will complement the dress well, Ma'am." Sakura looked up as her designer held the most beautiful pair of sapphire shoes encrusted with garnets. "I'll take them! Manager, get my stuff in the car. I have a dinner appointment so be promt."

"Right away, Ms. Haruno!" The beady eyed manager nodded as he signaled the staff.

Sakura towled her hands as she stood up "Put the tab on my father. He owes me for missing my birthday anyway." She pulled her shades and she strutted out of Mitsukoshi with the attendants rushing after the pink haired heiress. Eyes turned as the she approached her car. The custom red Porsche 911 with cherry blossom imprintation was a sight for sore eye. Sakura tossed her keys towards the bewildered attend holding her shoe boxes. She leaned as the staff loaded her bags, she had a dinner date with her mother and that in an hour. Troublesome.

**/**

"Sakura" Haruno Mebuki looked up to her only daughter as she descended the staircase. Dressed in a glittering white A line dress with her short pink haired clipped with diamond berets Sakura looked like an angel. She really was the perfect daughter.

"How's school?" She inquired as they made their way to the dining area.

"It's going good. I'm constantly at the top position of most of my classes." Sakura answered in a monotonous voice.

" That's a relief. Is Uchiha – kun and Huugya- kun still the top students?" Mebuki inquired as she the waiter silently presented the entrée.

Sakura blew her soup as she delicately took a spoonful. The soulful taste was exquisite. " Barely. They were the top students last year but since the start of junior year Shikamaru has dabbed the position. Rumor has it Ino and Mrs. Nara manage to make him lift the pen and actually write something. Though it's too soon to say anything, the year has barely begun."

" Same as his father. Wickedly smart but such sloths." Mebuki commented as she sipped some water."How's Ino and the others?"

Sakura glanced at the mother before replying. "Same as ever. Naruto and Sasuke are busy with the upcoming wedding while Ino is being Ino and I can say the same for the others."

Mebuki 's eyes widened. "The wedding! Happy occasion for the Uchiha's. The groom is close with Namikaze and Hatake if I remember carefully."

Sakura nodded as the waiter cleared the dishes and refilled her flute with rose. She gulped down half as her mother openly frowned watching her drink.

"Ladies don't drink like that. Ease the rose down and straighten your back." Mebuki reprimanded.

Sakura internally rolled her eyes as she adjusted herself into _appropriate_ posture.

"Well did you find yourself a suitable alliance?" Mebuki softly inquired.

Anger churned as Sakura put the sushi roll back on her plate. "With all due respect mother, I am too young for finding myself an alliance."

"Nonsense! We women don't have that luxury. The faster you ally yourself with others the faster you'll reach to a safer future!"

Safer future? Sakura scoffed internally. Her mother talked as if it was the stone age. Her thinking was as medieval as her fashion sense, she sourly thought.

"Aren't you interested in the youngest Uchiha heir? Why don't you approach Sasuke-Kun?"

Sakura fought down her blush as she recoiled from the comment. Everyone knew about her crush on Sasuke even the boy himself but he just didn't seem interested! It really wasn't lack of trying on her part. She had even tried to charm him with her womanly wiles but the boy was far from charmed! What was she doing wrong?! Maybe he was narcissistic or something.

"Sakura?" Her mother's voice snapped her out of her musing."The Hyuuga and Namikaze are also viable options. They are equally prestigious as the Uchihas and the former is a know clan prodigy and most favoured heir while the later is the only heir."

Sakura almost choked on her drink. Neji and Naruto? She didn't want to die of sheer boredom and chaos. Naruto was too….blond for her taste and thought Neji had godsend features he had a stick shoved down his arse father than Sasuke could ever manage. Sasuke was the best bet and she really liked the boy. He was too dreamy to resist.

"Remember Sakura, you aren't safe, we aren't safe. This society is made up of stepping stones. You are the fifth daughter, fifth daughters don't have the luxury fifth sons have." Mebuki serenely added as the pair silently continued with their meal**.**

**/**

Sakura lowered herself into the jacuzzi and sighted. The dinner date with her mother had done a number on her mood. She brought her knees close to her chest as she remembered her mothers words. Words that everyone in this rat race knew well. She needed an alliance to become better, richer…….secure.

_You are the fifth daughter_.

Of course she was the fifth daughter but that didn't mean she was insignificant. Not in the slightest. She was the golden child, the apple of her father's eye. Her father, the biggest media tycoon of East Asia may have five daughters but she was the best among them. Be it grades or her personality, everything about her was perfect. She was the perfect daughter, the perfect student . She would show them all. All of them.

Sakura stepped out as she toweled herself dry. Slipping her robe she steeped in her room and sat down on her vanity. Jade eyes studied the image as a smirk played on her lips. She was perfection, she made sure of it.

**XOXO**

Empty eyes looked towards the family owned garden. Ino's hands shook as she touched the gate as sweat broke down her forehead. She just had to open the damn gate and go in, her mind chanted but her body didn't move. Once upon a time, those very gates had been her personal heaven, her escape but now they looked so foreboding. She hadn't set foot on the premises after her father's funeral.

Her chest felt constricted and she felt as if she was drowning. Ino fell down on her knees as she harshly pulled her tie and bunched her shirt near her chest; it was getting difficult to breathe. She openly panted as she gulped down some air. She bit back a sob as memories overflowed.

_"Daddy! Come faster!" A seven year old Ino skipped towards her favourite part of the garden. "Faster daddy!"_

_Ino giggled as Inochi lifted her off the ground and put her on his shoulder. " Is this fast enough for the princess?" Inochi grinned as Ino pulled his hair and happily clapped her hands._

_"Faster daddy! I want to spend as much time as I can spend with you! It's not everyday that you have time off." Ino said with a little frown marring her features._

_Inochi sighted as he formed an apology but Ino beat him to it as she tugged his hair. "Daddy to the orange blossoms!" He grinned as he dramatically tightened his hold on Ino's legs and ran towards the commanded spot._

_Ino layed down on her dad's lap as he silently weaved flowers in her braid. She had a blast today. They sighted her favourite flowers and played tag in the meadows._

_"It's was a good day, wasn't it Ino?"Ino mummered in acknowledgement as she relished in her father's affection. Inochi looked down with gentle eyes as he braided the last flower in her hair. " I'm sorry baby. I know you've been lonely at the manor. I've been busy with the deals and the company. Forgive daddy?"_

_Ino looked up towards her dad as she sat up. "I understand….. well not really but I'll try to! I know daddy works hard so I can remain a princess! So all is forgiven."_

_"Of course. You'll always be my princess."_

_Ino bit her lip as she scooted closer. " You won't leave. You won't ever leave me, daddy?"_

_Inochi hugged her as he kissed her hair. "I can never leave my princess!" He tickled her as her laughter rang through the meadows of flower._

The wind gently swayed her bangs as she miserably cried; he had promised and he broke it in the worst way possible. He was gone leaving her alone to lick her wounds.

_Weakling_. Her mind rattled as she glared at the inanimate object as self-loathing hit her. It has been two years and still she could go visit her father's grave. Some daughter she was. Her dad would be ashamed if he saw her like that. Ino scoffed at herself; having a panic attack without even entering the premises . How pathetic had she became?

Shaky fingers harshly brushed the stray tears and sweat as Ino wobbled back to her car. She looked back at the imposing gates before climbing back to the driver's seat.

She just wasn't ready .

**XOXO**

**A/N: There's chapter two and I know it's a super late update but I can explain. I have a massive ton of syllabus to cover for my General organic chemistry and thermodynamics mocks and I have done nothing. Absolutely nothing. School's really whipping my arse and my college prep shit is going nowhere fast. I wish I could ditch stupid school and write fanfiction and watch Sherlock all day with tea but sadly if I do that my mum will definitely throw me out of the house. It doesn't mean that I'm not gonna finish this story. Updates may be super slow but I'm going to see this ing back to the chapter, I'm not really happy with it. The connectivity and linkage between different scenes could be a lot better but looks like I'm out of practise; don't worry I'll work on it. Anyway, I wanna give a massive shout out to the guests and reviewers. You guys rock!**

**Read and review my pumpkins!**


End file.
